googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:SuperJedi224
yo FB100Z • talk • 23:17, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Extension G_0(x) = F_x(G_0(x-1)) , G_n(x) = G_0(G_{n-1}(x-1)) + n , H_0(x) = G_x(H_0(x-1)) , H_n(x) = H_0(H_{n-1}(x-1)) + n , ... AarexTiao 20:05, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Hyperillion add sources aaaaaa King2218 (talk) 12:27, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Well, can't you do that yourself... Wythagoras (talk) 13:09, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Done. -SJ224 10:43, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Congrats Congrats with your new googology site. Wythagoras (talk) 13:09, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Help? Could someone please confirm the approximations listed on some of my newer articles? -SJ224 18:45, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Hyper Pound Apparently, sets and proto-sets are much more powerful than multistars and carets. Just saying :) King2218 (talk) 14:37, October 9, 2014 (UTC) The real power comes from combining them. -SJ224 14:40, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Titles containing “Astra” I have certain pages, whose titles contain the string “ ”, added to the Category:Automobile-related page titles. Unfortunately, my edits were reverted by User:SuperJedi224. My question: Should they added back to this category, or should this category be deleted? -- 21:38, October 18, 2014 (UTC) I'd prefer that they were not added back to that category, they have nothing to do with the car. -SJ224 22:45, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Fibonacci Since the prefix “Fibona-”, which can be applied to Roman numerals, is used in the naming of Fibonacci numbers, I think that the 201st Fibonacci number, which is equal to 453,973,694,165,307,953,197,296,969,697,410,619,233,826, can be named Fibonacci. -- 16:44, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I had noticed that. -SJ224 16:46, October 31, 2014 (UTC) pound-star notation? what's the limit ordinal for each section of pound-star notation? Cookiefonster (talk) 18:31, November 6, 2014 (UTC) I believe #* -> ~3, x#* -> ~3, #** -> w, H#* -> w^2, #*{} -> w^w, H#*{} -> w^w^w, #*<<>> -> w^((w^w)+(w^2)), and H#*<<>>-> e(0). -SJ224 18:35, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Talk:Pound-Star Notation#diction and operator clash. Alysdexia (talk) 19:30, April 28, 2018 (UTC) Vacation? Haven't worked on website for a while. What's that? -- From the googol and beyond -- 20:27, February 12, 2015 (UTC) signature you should change your signature so that it links to your name, like so: (insert signature here) Cookiefonster (talk) 22:13, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Done. -SJ224 23:37, March 26, 2015 (UTC) ---- Never thought I'd be running into anyone I know here. Hi Plant (talk) 23:50, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Hello! -SJ224 00:54, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Random XSHEN Idea The limit of XSHEN is currently ((...((X>>X)>>X)...)>>X)>>X. The next step is to have the number of iterations of >>X be and X-structure itself, like: α>>X:0 = a α>>X:(β+1) = (α>>X:β)>>X (α>>X:β)n = α>>X:(βn) if β is a limit As each iteration of >>X corresponds to a zeta number, the limit of the current XSHEN is ζω, and now that we have "transfinite" iterations, we get up to φ(3,0). 01:07, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Also, this was probably what you were intending for the next extension of XSHEN Scratch? 0_0 I do that.. or atleast, I used to.. My user is MathPenguinTv BlauesWasser (talk) 22:31, March 7, 2018 (UTC) SuperJedi224 why does f,1,b,2(x) = f(x) in your Graham's sequence? What does G,G,G,2(x) equal to?